Un colocataire indésirable
by yaonne-san
Summary: je sais pas trop comment résumé ce truc . Heero se fait un jour piqué et ça va pas être triste
1. Chapitre 1 : Un Heero piqué

Un colocataire indésirable  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Genre : Humour , surnaturel et fic à tendance yaoi ( Pas ma faute si je préfère le yaoi moi )  
  
Couple : Surprise surprise ( Titre d'une émission débile )  
  
Disclamer : Faut vraiment que je le dises ? Pourquoi hee-chan il est pas à moi oiunnn . Bon j'en fait peut être un peu trop   
  
Notes : Je me suis inspiré d'un film que j'ai beaucoup aimé mais pas la peine de l'avoir vu pour suivre .  
  
Chapitre un : Un heero piqué !  
  
K'so mais qu'est ce que faisait ce baka de Duo ? Grommela Heero . Après un énième soupir le japonais aux yeux colbats décida de se balader un peu dans ce foutu centre commercial . C'était pourtant une idée de cet américain d'aller dans les magasins soit disant pour que Heero change de son éternel spandex et il avait le culot d'avoir plus d'une heure de retard !Déjà que la journée avait mal commencé . Pour une fois il voulait faire la grasse matinée ( j'oubliais y'aura du occ ) et ce foutu baka de J ( vraiment y a du occ dans l'air ) n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le réveillé pour qu'il passe des tests soi disant parce que restait trop près de 02 avait émoussé ses capacités . Puis une fois qu'il ai prouvé à J qu'il était toujours le soldat parfait du moins , c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire croire à ce vieux croûton parce qu'il doutait qu'un glaçon aurait des pensées perverses pour un certain camarade de chambre propriétaire d'une longue natte , il est retourné à la planque mais voilà l'objet de ses fantasmes en avait décidé autrement . Il voulait passer l'après midi au nouveau centre commercial et le pilote du wing n'avait pas su dire non . Mais voilà Duo était en retard . Heero fut tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un bolide lui fonçait dessus. Lorsque Heero releva la tête pour voir la personne qui l'avait basculé il vit un homme âgé au moins d'une cinquantaine d'année , les cheveux noirs virant vers le gris , des yeux noirs où Heero pouvait lire la peur et la panique .  
  
Excusez moi fit l'inconnu .  
  
Y a pas de mal répondit Heero .  
  
Courtoisement il l'aida à se relever mais au moment où il allait partir il senti qu'on lui piquait les fesses .  
  
Désolé .  
  
Ce fut le seul mot de l'homme avant qu'il prenne la fuite . Mais juste après que cet étrange inconnu ai quitté son champ de vision il vit trois hommes à l'apparence suspecte qui cherchaient quelqu'un , sans doute le type qui l'avait bousculé . Heero haussa ses frêles épaules , du moins d'apparence frêle , et poursuivi son chemin , il n'était pas en mission et cette histoire ne le concernait pas .  
  
Hee-chan attends ! Fit une voix connue !  
  
Duo ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives !  
  
Sorry ! Attends laisse moi reprendre mon souffle . Wufy m'a complètement épuisé .  
  
A ces mots Heero senti comme un pincement au coeur .  
  
Baka ! Je te signale que c'était ton idée .  
  
Mais y a Wufinou qui voulait pas me laisser partir .  
  
Evite moi les détails s'il te plaît !  
  
Duo plissa le front . Quel détail ? Il avait juste une nouvelle fois ennuyé le chinois qui réclama ensuite justice . Soudain les yeux améthystes de duo eurent un étrange éclat . Oh ! Il pensait à ce genre d'activité !  
  
Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Duo  
  
Baka fit la seule réponse d'Heero .  
  
Rassures toi mon Hee-chan Wufey a juste voulu me faire tâter de son sabre .  
  
Heero ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement . Pour cacher son embarras il pressa le pas suivit d'un Duo souriant .  
  
Après avoir passé plus de trois heure à essayer des vêtements juger indécents par Heero et avoir supporter les regards lubriques des filles qu'ils croisaient les deux pilotes étaient enfin rentré complètement épuiser . Ils furent reçu par un garçon de leur âge bien qu'on ne lui donnait pas quinze ans , blond comme les blés avec de grand yeux bleu .  
  
Hello Quatre ! Tu nous attendais ?  
  
On ne peut rien te cacher Duo . J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez acheter .  
  
Tu vas voir allons dans le salon .  
  
Une fois installé Duo commença à déballer leurs achats . Ceux de Duo se composaient d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise rouge sang . Quant à ceux d'Heero c'étaient un pantalon beige classique serrant ses hanches mais plus il allait vers le bas plus il s'élargissait . Il avait aussi achetait une chemise blanche à manche courte . Duo avait insisté aussi pour qu'il achète une autre chemise mais plus indécente qui laissait son nombril à l'air . Vraiment Duo et ses goûts .  
  
Bon je vais aller me coucher .  
  
Déjà Heero ? Demanda Quatre .  
  
Hn ( il y a peut être du occ mais il y a aussi des limites )  
  
Rêves bien de moi mon Hee-chan .  
  
Duo no baka !  
  
Tu peut même faire des rêves cochons .  
  
Omae o korosu .  
  
Alors demain car là t'as l'air crevé .  
  
Heero parti en grommelant contre l'objet de ses fantasmes . Hm des rêves cochons c'est pas une si mauvaise idée . Il ne vit pas Quatre rougir jusqu'aux oreilles . Hélas pour Heero il ne rêva pas de Duo mais de son étrange rencontre au centre commercial et de cette foutue piqûre . IL AVAIT HORREUR DES PIQURES ! Le lendemain il se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne . Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre et vit qu'il était midi passé . Mince il avait dormi tant que ça . Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver le visage mais au moment où il allait sortir de la salle de bain il entendit une voix .  
  
Docteur hollydais ! Hank ! Vous êtes là ?  
  
Précipitement Heero se dirigea vers son lit où il avait cacher son arme. Des yeux il fouilla la chambre mais il ne semblait y avoir personne .  
  
Hey oh ! Vous allez me répondre oui ou merde .  
  
Heero senti l'énervement le gagné .  
  
Qui que vous soyez montrer vous , ordonna Heero .  
  
On peut savoir qui tu es gamin ?  
  
Gamin ! Ce type l'énervait de plus en plus .  
  
Le proriètaire de cette chambre où vous n'avez rien à y faire maintenant montrez vous ?  
  
Et tu peux m'entendre ?  
  
C'est quoi cette question stupide .  
  
Shit ! Je suis pas dans la merde .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Heero : Yaonne qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ?  
  
Yaonne d'un air innocent : Moi ! Mais rien voyant .  
  
Heero : C'est pas vrai elle veut ma peau !  
  
Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe avec ce pauvre Hee-chan reviews please ! A moins que vous pensiez qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup d'être continué vous pouvez le dire aussi . 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pou...

Un colocataire indésirable  
  
Réponses aux revieux :  
  
DeathSlave : Hi ! Hi ! Et oui ce pauvre Hee-chan a pas fini d'en baver .  
  
Manue : Je plaide coupable , il faut dire que j'ai trouvé le film vraiment amusant . J'espère que la suite va te plaire .  
  
Sia : Et oui oh ! Oh ! Pauvre Heero , il va sûrement passer pour un fou .  
  
Chris52 : Voilà la suite en espérant que tu continueras à aimer .  
  
Chapitre deux : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
  
Shit j'suis pas dans la merde !  
  
Après cette haute pensée philosophique le silence se fit et c'est ce fameux inconnu qui le rompit .  
  
Ecoute petit ....  
  
Cessez de me donner du petit ou du gamin ! Ordonna Heero .  
  
Avant de tout te dire je voudrais quelques petits renseignement , continua l'inconnu comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu . Dis moi n'as tu pas fait ces dernier temps une étrange rencontre ?  
  
Soyez plus précis !  
  
C'est vrai après tout des gens étranges il en côtoyer sans arrêt à commencer par Duo , sans parler de J et des autres timbrés de scientifiques .  
  
Un homme avec une blouse blanche se baladant avec une seringue à la main .  
  
Ah ça ! En effet hier j'ai croisé un type de ce genre . Il avait l'air très pressé. Il m'a bousculé mais avant de s'enfuir m'a piqué avec sa seringue .  
  
Shit !  
  
Vous m'expliquez maintenant ?  
  
Tu es assis ?  
  
Non .  
  
Assieds toi !  
  
Heero allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre mais le soldat en lui au mot d'ordre s'exécuta . Voilà que lui aussi il virait schizo maintenant.  
  
Tu es assis ?  
  
C'est quoi cette question pensa Heero , il ne le voyait pas où quoi ?  
  
Par où commencer , fit l'inconnu . Je m'appelle Scott MacKaine , et je suis capitaine dans l'air force américaine . Et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
  
Ca ne vous regarde pas .  
  
Toi t'es pas un marrant . Bon je continue , il y a quelque temps on m'avait proposer de faire partie d'une expérience scientifique . Il s'agit de faire rétrécir un être humain et de le ...  
  
Oui ?  
  
Gamin je suis dans ton corps .  
  
Heero mit une seconde vingt cinq avant de réagir .  
  
Nani ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie stupide !?  
  
soudain sans qu'il puisse réagir il se vit faire un petit tour de claquette .  
  
Navré mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie .  
  
Co.... Comment vous avez fait ça ?  
  
Je te l'ai dit je suis dans ton corps , je peux agir sur ton système nerveux .  
  
Je ...Je ne comprend pas bégaya Heero .  
  
( Heero : Je ne bégayais pas ! Yaonne : Pourtant c'est l'impression que tu donnais . Heero : Omae o korosu ! )  
  
Moi non plus j'y pige que dalle ! Normalement j'aurais dû être dans le corps de Hank .  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix . Lors de l'expérience quelque chose a dû se passer . Le scientifique s'est enfui et voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à ses agresseurs a préféré vous mettre dans mon corps plutôt que cette expérience tombe entre de mauvaises mains .  
  
Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
Question de logique . J'ai vu qu'il était poursuivi et ....  
  
Je vois ! Bon maintenant que tu sais tout je peux connaître ton nom ?  
  
Heero pesa longuement la question . C'est vrai que cela faciliterait les choses et puis il ne paraissait pas être un espion de OZ , alors pourquoi pas ?  
  
Heero Yui .  
  
Whoua ! Ca va cette phrase n'a pas été trop longue pour toi ? Bon maintenant si on allait faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse voir ta bobine .  
  
Heero sans un mot s'exécuta et alla se mettre devant le miroir .  
  
Mais dis moi , fit Scott , t'es pas mal du tout , je suis sûr que t'es un vrai tombeur . Dommage que tu sois si jeune parce que je serai bien devenu gay .  
  
Heero mit sa main sur sa figure , ce type commençait déjà à lui donner la migraine . Après que Scott ai fini d'admirer sans hôte sur toute les couture car notons un petit détail qui a son importance notre glaçon national était torse nu , Heero alla vers son portable mais au moment de l'ouvrir stoppa son geste . Ce type n'était peut être pas un espion mais il n'avait pas non plus à savoir qu'il avait atterris dans un corps de terroriste . Eh ! Dans son corps donc dans sa tête .  
  
Monsieur Mc....  
  
Pas de monsieur entre nous ptit gars ! Tu peux m'appeler Scott et même me tutoyer .  
  
Très bien en échange tu cesses de me donner des gamins , petit et autre chose . J'ai un prénom et c'est Heero .  
  
Tu te serais pas lever du pied gauche toi ?  
  
Là n'est pas la question ! Fit Heero légèrement énervé . Je voudrais savoir si tu peux accéder à mes pensées .  
  
Eh non ! Ta mémoire m'est interdite .  
  
Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement . Vu l'énergumène il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo . ( Tiens tiens tu t'inquiètes plus pour ça que pour le fait qu'il sache que tu es un pilote de Gundam ? Heero : Yaonne URUSAI ! ) Heero allait encore poser des question à Scott lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte . Avant d'ouvrir il prit tout de même soin de mettre un haut .  
  
Eh ! Protesta Scott . Pourquoi tu t'habilles ?  
  
Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste .  
  
Dommage ! T'es drôlement bien roulé .  
  
Et c'est un Heero tout rouge qui ouvrit la porte . Et il rougissait encore plus lorsqu'il vit que c'était Duo qui était derrière la porte , portant ses achats d'hier .  
  
Mamamia ! quel beau gosse !  
  
Heero alla répliquer par une remarque acerbe lorsqu'il se souvînt de la présence de Duo .  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Heero .  
  
Et bien il est plus de midi et on a tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui te réveiller et j'ai perdu , répondit Duo avec une grimace .  
  
Je te suis .  
  
Sans un mot de plus il descendit avec Duo et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où les trois autres pilotes étaient en train de déjeuner . LOrsque le regard d'Heero se posa sur chacun de ses coéquipier Scotty fit encore parler de lui .  
  
Je suis hétéro et pas pédophile ! Je suis hétéro et pas pédophile ! Je suis hétéro et pas pédophile ! Je suis hété....  
  
CA VA ON A COMPRIS , hurla Heero , T'ES HETERO ET PAS PEDOHILE !  
  
Tous regardèrent Heero avec surprise . Ce dernier faisant comme si rien ne s'était rien passé alla se servir une tasse de café puis alla s'asseoir auprès de Trowa et espéra secrètement que Scott se fasse un peu oublié .  
  
Dis Heero c'est qui le beau chinois avec une queue de cheval ? Le petit blondinet n'est pas mal non plus . Et je te parle pas du grand silencieux , il a de ses yeux dommage que ses cheveux lui mange la moitié de son visage. Dis tu prends qu'un café ? Tu es un adolescent donc en pleine croissance , faut te nourrir plus si tu veux grandir . Tu sais j'ai cousin et quand il avait ton âge il ne se nourrissait presque pas et hop d'un coup il a cessé de grandir et mesure toujours un mètre cinquante deux , le pauvre ! Alors que moi je mangeais tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon assiette et ...  
  
Qu'est ce que tu as Heero ? Demanda Quatre d'un air inquiet . Tu es tout vert , tu es malade ?  
  
Oh non il n'était pas malade mais tout simplement vert de rage . Duo était un vrai moulin à parole mais à côté de Scott c'était de la petite bière .  
  
Tu sais Heero , avec ma taille et mes muscles j'en ai eu du succès auprès des filles , continua Scott sans se préoccupé de savoir si on l'écouter ou non , et ....  
  
URUSAI ! T'EN AS PAS MARRE DE TOUJOURS L'OUVRIR !  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te prends Yui ? Demanda Wufei .  
  
C'est ce baka qui n'arrêtes pas de me saouler depuis tout à l'heure .  
  
Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Protesta Duo . T'entends des voix ma parole Hee- chan !  
  
Hee-chan hein ! Fit Scott . Joli surnom !  
  
C'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveillé , se lamenta Heero .  
  
Les quatre autres pilotes regardèrent 01 avec un drôle de regard . Tous pensaient la même chose leur mentor était en train de perdre la raison . Wufei pensait que c'était à cause de ce shazi de Duo toujours à ne parler pour ne rien dire , Duo quant à lui se disait qu'une des expérience de J avait foiré résultat Hee-chan devenait fou , Quatre lui que la cause de cette, espérant le , folie passagère était le stress . Et pour Trowa , du moment qu'il était toujours aussi efficace et qu'il ne mettait pas leur vie en danger surtout celle de son petit dragon , et bien il avait le droit de sombrer dans la folie . Heero se rendait très bien compte que les autres pensaient qu'il devenait fou et voulu tout leur dire mais se ravisa . S'il leur disait J pourrait l'apprendre et ... Gloups ! Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir , il garda donc le silence .  
  
Eh Hee-chan ! Fit Scott , faut pas trop traîner , on doit me faire sortir de là.  
  
Heero allait dire de ne pas l'appeler Hee-chan puis se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul et que les autres le regardaient comme s'il était déranger , il haussa les épaules et resta silencieux .  
  
T'as entendu ! Eh Oh y a quelqu'un la dedans !  
  
Ah au fait Heero !  
  
Oui Quatre ?  
  
Réléna a téléphoné , elle sera là vers deux heures . Mais où tu vas ?  
  
En effet au nom de Réléna Heero s'était levé .  
  
J'avais oublié ! J'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui .  
  
Miss...  
  
Duo n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase Heero avait mis sa main sur la bouche de Duo .  
  
Oui c'est ça ! Je dois être .. Juré dans un concours de miss .  
  
Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux rond .  
  
Et tu vas mettre quoi ? Demanda Duo . Tu peux pas t'habiller n'importe comment . Aller viens je vais t'aider à choisir .  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Heero de protester il lui prit la main et tout deux montèrent vers la chambre du pilote du Wing . Une fois là haut Duo sortit le pantalon beige qu'Heero avait choisi puis avec un étrange sourire sorti la chemise que lui avait choisi .  
  
Mais Duo je ne peux pas mettre ça !  
  
S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !  
  
Très bien ! Maintenant sors je vais me changer !  
  
Avec une petite moue boudeuse Duo obéit même s'il voulait rester pour mater son Hee-chan . Une fois Duo sorti Scotty ramena sa fraise .  
  
Mais dis moi tu peux rien lui refusait à ton Duo !  
  
C'est pas mon Duo ! Et j'ai accepté pour ne plus entendre ses jérémiades !  
  
C'est ce qu'on dit ! C'est ce qu'on dit !  
  
Heero grogna de mécontentement .  
  
Bon tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi on doit partir et aussi rapidement !  
  
Peut être pour échapper à cette Réléna , rétorqua Scott d'un ton malicieux. Non plus sérieusement , les types qui en étaient après doc vont tout faire pour me récupérer .  
  
Mais ils ne savent même pas qui je suis .  
  
Crois moi ils le sauront s'ils ne le savent pas déjà . Et puis ....  
  
Oui ?  
  
Je dois sortir de ton corps avant , attends que je regarde ma montre , Shit ! Il ne me reste plus que soixante douze heures .  
  
Pourquoi soixante douze heure ?  
  
C'est l'autonomie de mon oxygène , passé ce délai je mourrais asphyxier .  
  
Un cadavre dans son corps ! Hors de question !  
  
Très bien !  
  
Toi on peut dire que tu as du vocabulaire !  
  
Heero commença sérieusement à se demander si c'était aussi grave d'avoir un cadavre qui se balade dans son corps . Il pesa le pour et le contre puis après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération pris sa veste et son ordinateur portable et sorti de la planque . Ce que ces soixante douze heures allaient être longue ! Au moment où il se dirigea vers la voiture Scott fit entendre sa belle voix .  
  
T'es pas un peu jeune pour conduire ?  
  
Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre , il démarra au moment même où la limousine rose de Réléna arrivait . Ouf ! Il l'avait échappé belle . Mais ce que ce pauvre Heero ne savait pas c'est qu'on le suivait de près .  
  
Une voiture noire était stationnait à cinq mètre de la maison . Il y avait trois hommes tout habillé de noir . Le chauffeur était un homme d'une trentaine d'année les cheveux gominé , son rêve de toujours était de ressemblait à Quentin Tarentino , mais avec son nez de vautour et ses petit yeux il avait peu de chance d'y arriver un jour . L'homme qui était assis sur la place du mort était un véritable géant avec un petit cerveau . Et le troisième était un nain qui se croyait malin mais qui en fait n'avait pas non plus un quotient intellectuel des plus élevé .  
  
Et Tom t'es sûr de ton coup ? Demanda le nain au chauffeur .  
  
Certain ! Le boss a dit qu'un de ses espion avait mis un émetteur dans la capsule de ce pilote . On peut le suivre à la trace , t'en fait pas Raoul .  
  
Pauvre gosse ! Ricana Raoul , mourir si jeune ! Pas vrai Monk ?  
  
Le géant sourit de toute ses belles dents jaunes .  
  
Sûr ! Boum ! Boum!  
  
Minute les gars ! On a reçu l'ordre de le suivre au cas où il nous conduirait chez l'autre professeur !  
  
Mais quelle idée aussi de tomber malade le jour où on les attaque .  
  
C'est vrai Raoul ! Aucun savoir vivre !  
  
Et si il n'y va pas !  
  
On l'enlèvera et on l'interrogera ! L'autre ne voudra pas le laisser souffrir et lui dira ce qu'on veut savoir et évidemment il nous le répétera .  
  
C'est pas pour rien que tu es le cerveau ! Fit le nain admiratif .  
  
Je sais je sais , Répondit Tom faussement modeste .  
  
Et tous chacun à leur manière éclatèrent de rire , mais ce rire j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va leur rester en travers de la gorge pas vous ? 


End file.
